


Sunlight and Sleeping Agents

by jurassicperk



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hotch/Reid - Freeform, I don't even know how to tag, Just a cute little thing I made, Just cute and gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicperk/pseuds/jurassicperk
Summary: On the flight home from a case, Hotch takes some time to think about what he feels for ReidOr something like that, I'm not good at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know how good this will be. I'm sorry if I suck :)  
> This came about when I was reading Lord of the Rings and Sam was looking at Frodo while he slept, and I figured I could make something out of it with a HotchReid thing.  
> So obviously I own nothing from Lord of the Rings or Criminal Minds, and this was just for fun :)   
> Here we go!

In the long hours back from their last case, the jet was extremely quiet, all of the team asleep except for Hotch. This case had been tiring for the Unit Chief, bringing back to the surface memories of Haley and her last hours, along with the chest squeezing feeling he felt when Reid had been taken and tortured.  
Turning now to the small cream couch beside him, Hotch looked at Reid. The early daylight was only just creeping through the jets windows, but he saw Reid's face very clearly, and his hands, too, lying at rest on the fabric beside him. He was reminded suddenly of Reid as he had lain, asleep in the hospital, after his wounds. Then as he had looked on Hotch had noticed that at times the light seemed to be shining within, coming from the chestnut waves in soft hazing streams; but now the light was even clearer and stronger. Reid's face was peaceful, the marks of fear and care had left it; but it looked old, old and beautiful, as if the chiseling of the shaping of years was now revealed in many fine lines that had before been hidden, though the identity of the face was not changed. Not that Hotch put it that way himself. He shook his head, as if finding words useless, and murmured: "I love him. He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. But I love him, whether or no."  
At his side, Reid stirred, stretching his long legs as far as they could go, then curling back up with a content sigh, one hand reaching out blindly and finding Hotch's.  
Hotch smiled, bending down to place a soft kiss on the pale knuckles of Reid's hand. Oh, how he loved that young man.  
At last, as the morning sun began to bleed more heavily in, Hotch passed into sleep.


End file.
